


Calm waters

by AThousandSuns1



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns1/pseuds/AThousandSuns1
Summary: OS scritta per il Writober 2019. Prompt: fluff.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Writober di Fanwriter.it





	Calm waters

Il traghetto procede pigro e l'Hudson li culla, placido. Lisa salta sul sedile accanto al suo e tira su la zip della giacca prima di mettersi in piedi e sporgersi dalla balaustra. Frank, d'istinto, scatta e le avvolge la vita con il braccio.

Maria è in piedi lì vicino, stretta nel suo cardigan, gli occhi incollati su Frank Junior, che si muove da un lato all'altro dell'imbarcazione ridendo tra sé e sé, come fanno i bambini. È bello quando ti basta poco per essere felice.

Frank scorge quella ruga sulla fronte di Maria che preannuncia un richiamo. «Lascialo stare per ora, non c'è nessuno.»

Maria scuote la testa ma un sorriso affiora dalle sue labbra mentre si accomoda al suo fianco. «Non è strano che sia io quella più severa?»

«Saresti stata un'ottima Marine, sei brava a dare ordini.»

«Se lo dici tu,  _ sergente. _ »

Frank le sorride mentre l'attira a sé passandole il braccio sulla spalla. Per un po' restano così, vicini, a donarsi calore quando il vento si fa un po' troppo freddo.

«Papà! Eccola!»

Lisa saltella su e giù e Frank Junior la raggiunge alla balaustra. Maria si alza per evitare che uno dei due finisca in acqua, ma non dice nulla.

Frank la imita e raggiunge i figli dal lato opposto. «D'accordo, fate piano, è sempre la stessa e non scappa.»

Se ne stanno lì ad ammirare la Statua della Libertà come fosse la prima volta. Frank però osserva la sua famiglia. Maria, con le sue mani sottili e gli occhi grandi, attenti. Frank Junior, che sposta il peso da un piede all'altro, incapace di star fermo. Lisa, con il suo sorriso sdentato e le guance arrossate dal vento.

Frank vorrebbe dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, ma non è mai stato bravo con le parole. È un uomo d'azione, dopotutto.

Allarga le braccia e avvicina a sé i figli, tra le risate di Lisa e le proteste di Frank Junior. Il piccoletto la pianta di divincolarsi e Maria li raggiunge, c'è spazio anche per lei in quell'abbraccio.


End file.
